


Amb tu

by chocolatrizia



Category: McFly
Genre: M/M, Pones
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatrizia/pseuds/chocolatrizia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado más de cinco años desde que McFly se separó y cada uno de los componentes ha seguido viviendo su vida, pero hay sentimientos que nunca se pueden esconder. Dougie Poynter lo sabe muy bien porque después de tanto tiempo sigue enamorado del capullo de Danny Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amb tu

**Author's Note:**

> Para situarnos en el espacio y en el tiempo: han pasado más de cinco años desde que McFly se separó y los McIdiotas Rondan la treintena (LOL, DANNY VIEJO Y CALVO).
> 
> Esta es la canción del fic. Con subtítulos en castellano para que nadie tenga ningún problema: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4FzTZHVxV_4
> 
> El fic está dividido en cuatro partes (cuatro días).

# Amb tu

# 

 

### Día uno: Sorpresas

### 

 

> [“ _Tu, em mires, i jo, no puc pensar en res més que com ets d´important._ ”]

Si hay algo que Dougie Poynter odia con toda su alma son las sorpresas. Las odia más que a las galletas integrales —que tienen buena pinta pero saben a comida de pájaro—, las odia mucho más que al maldito partido conservador con sus estúpidas leyes. Las odia más porque cuando ves una galleta, tienes la opción de no comértela y por mucho que odies la política del partido conservador, siempre puedes evitar votarles, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer para parar las sorpresas.

No hay nada que puedas hacer, porque _nunca_ puedes pararlas. Solo puedes sonreír y esperar a que pase el tiempo lo más rápido posible. Pero lo realmente malo de las sorpresas es que no sabes cuándo pueden llegar. Tal vez el día antes de tu cumpleaños, tal vez un día cualquiera cuando tu madre está de buen humor, tal vez un domingo de abril cuando el cielo amenaza con relámpagos y Dougie no tiene ganas de nada salvo de tirarse en el sofá y ver una película.

La sorpresa llega ese domingo. Dougie tararea una canción de Mcfly con nostalgia mientras se prepara una cerveza cuando el timbre suena. No le da mayor importancia y se dirige a la puerta con un billete de veinte libras dispuesto a pagar al repartidor de comida china.

No llega a pagarle al repartidor de comida. De hecho, tampoco llega a abrir la puerta del todo, porque cuando está a mitad, escucha una voz que grita “¡Sorpresa!”.

No se paraliza por esa palabra, se paraliza por la voz que viene del otro lado de la puerta. Se paraliza porque detrás de la puerta hay una persona a la que hace más de cinco años que no ve y a la que francamente, nunca pensó que volvería a ver.

Cuando finalmente abre completamente la puerta, se encuentra con Danny Jones. Cinco años más viejo, mucho más atractivo de lo que recordaba y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Dougie nunca se ha considerado una persona lenta, pero esta vez se toma unos cuantos segundos para asimilar todo.

Para similar que Danny Jones esta delante de él después de cinco años. Para asimilar que los años –pese a lo que siempre pensó- le han sentado fabulosamente, para afrontar que le tiene delante, con los ojos azules, las arrugas en los ojos y las millones de pecas salpicando su cuerpo.

Tampoco tiene mucho tiempo más para asimilarlo, porque Danny da un paso hacia delante y mientras sonríe, le estruja con los brazos.

—¡Coño enano! —ruge mientras le abraza dejándole sin respiración. Murmura en su oreja y Dougie se permite olerle el pelo solo para que millones de sentimientos afloren en su estomago—. Cuanto tiempo, joder.

Es reconfortante saber que el vocabulario de Danny no ha cambiado para nada.

—Vaya.

Danny ríe.

—¿Han pasado tres años y lo único que me dices es “vaya”? —Ruge—. ¡Pues menuda bienvenida!

Lamentablemente, sí es lo único que Dougie es capaz de decir. Hace cinco años que no le ve y realmente aún no puede creer que él esté en la puerta de su casa llamándole “enano” como hacía años atrás, cuando Mcfly aun existía. Tampoco puede controlar ese impulso de reír y llorar a la vez, ese impulso que le ha creado un agujero en el estomago y no le deja hablar.

El hueco es grande y ruge “Danny, Danny. Danny está delante de ti” sin parar. Es una sensación horrible.

—Han pasado cinco años, Danny —murmura. Dougie es consciente de que suena un poco enfadado, como si fuera el único que contará los años que han pasado desde la última vez que le vio.

Danny cierra la puerta de la calle, se quita el abrigo y entra en la casa como siempre hace: invadiendo el espacio personal con toneladas de encanto.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, Doug —comenta distraído—, el tiempo pasa volando cuando lo disfrutas.

Es entonces cuando Dougie repara en las maletas. No hay una, ni dos, sino tres maletas en el suelo. Ocupando todo el suelo del recibidor, asfixiando a Dougie con su significado.

—¿Y esas maletas?

Danny hace un molinillo y parece que intenta quitarle hierro al asunto.

—He decidido venir unos días a Londres y que mejor que quedarme en tu casa —Dice encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos.

Era tan típico de Danny, eso de dar por sentadas las cosas, eso de traer las maletas y auto-invitarse y luego pedir permiso. Era tan típico de él, que cinco años después Dougie descubre que Danny sigue siendo el mismo.

Con esa fanfarronería y ese estúpido acento de Bolton que años atrás tan loco le volvía.

—Pasa, anda.

Danny pasa al comedor y se sienta en el sofá. Dougie le sigue primero con la mirada, aún sin podérselo creer, y luego se sienta a un metro de distancia. Nunca la distancia de seguridad con Danny es suficiente, porque éste estira los pies y los brazos y se despereza con un sonoro “auuuuua”.

—No tienes ni idea de lo incómodos que son los aviones de vuelos transatlánticos. Parecen muy cómodos con sus cojines y sus cosas, pero luego te dejas el culo y… —Danny deja de hablar y mira a Dougie, que tiene una ceja levantada—. ¿Qué?

—¿Qué haces aquí, Danny? —Pregunta—. ¿Qué haces realmente aquí?

Danny sonríe y Dougie supone que dirá algo típico de Danny, algo como “Me apetecía tomar un té en Londres” o “Echaba de menos la lluvia”, pero no.

—Tenía ganas de venir a Londres. Vine hace unos meses para dar un concierto solidario en Bristol y quedé con Tom y Harry, a los que no veía desde que me marché a Los Ángeles, pero a ti no te vi. —Murmura—. Solo quería venir a Londres y verte, enano.

Dougie es consciente de que Danny le ha mentido y ha dicho una excusa, pero se contiene las ganas de preguntarle la verdad. Ni siquiera sabe si quiere saber la verdad.

A veces hay que esconder las verdades, igual que Dougie esconde que fue al festival en el que Danny tocó. El mero hecho de saber que estaba en la misma isla y no podría escuchar su voz le torturó durante semanas hasta que decidió que iría de público.

—Pensaba que adorabas Los Ángeles. —Danny dice “sí, bueno” y encoge los hombros lentamente.

—Los Ángeles no está mal, pero no hay nada como Londres, Doug.

Dougie siente un rugido en el estomago. Siente que vuelve a ser ese niño de quince años enamorado de su mejor amigo y feliz con solo oírle decir “Doug” o “enano”. Siente que vuelve a ser especial para Danny, aunque ese sentimiento dura poco.

Cuando casi has alcanzado la treintena, a veces tienes que obligarte a despachar todos esos sentimientos que te hacen vivir en las nubes, todas esas emociones que quieres pero no puedes contener.

Dougie ni siquiera sabe qué decir para seguir la conversación. No sabe qué hacer para que Danny deje de mirarle _así_ a los ojos. _Tan_ intensamente que quema.

— ¿Te apetece una cerveza?

—La duda ofende —Danny le sigue hasta las cocina mientras cotillea la casa todo lo que puede.

Dougie le pasa la cerveza y Danny la abre suspirando. Murmura “Por los viejos tiempos” mientras chocan sus botellines.

—Por los buenos viejos tiempos —le corrige Dougie—. Dios, como echo de menos todo.

Danny sonríe y parece que va a decir algo, cuando el timbre de la puerta suena varias veces.

—Había llamado al chino para cenar —comenta Dougie de repente—. Se me había olvidado por completo.

—Voy yo.

Dougie se queda en la cocina solo durante unos segundos, apoyado en la encimera pensando en cómo ha cambiado su plan para la noche en cinco minutos. Pensando en cómo Danny ha conseguido una vez más trastocar todo.

Cinco años sin saber nada de él y en un rato tiene las maletas de Danny en el recibidor y su risa inundando toda la casa.

—¿Pensabas tomarte toda esta comida? ¿Te das cuenta de que con esta cantidad de comida podrías alimentar a media África?—Ruge Danny entrando en la cocina.

—Tenía hambre.

Deja las bolsas en el suelo y se acerca lentamente. Murmura “¿Y ya no tienes hambre?” mientras apoya su pecho en la espalda de Dougie. Entonces se acerca un poco más, rompe el espacio personal y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Dougie mientras le abraza por detrás.

—Te he echado de menos —murmura en su oreja—. No sabes cuánto, Dougie.

Se quedan un rato así, abrazados mientras Dougie asimila todo. Son demasiados sentimientos y acontecimientos en muy poco tiempo como para no estar un poco histérico pero cuando finalmente Danny le suelta mientras le revuelve el pelo, Dougie descubre que hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Que hay sentimientos que nunca desaparecerán.

Que pase lo que pase, siempre estará enamorado del capullo de Danny Jones.

—¿Te-te apetece que cenemos en el salón mientras vemos una peli?

Danny no dice si le apetece o no, pero le sigue al salón con un gran tarro de ternera en salsa de ostras —con tenedor, porque a Danny nunca se le dio bien comer con palillos—y se sienta en el sofá mientras murmura que “esto sí que es vida”.

—Hacía mucho que no comía en el sofá, ¿sabes? —comenta genuinamente feliz—. A Georgia no le gusta porque dice que soy un guarro y mancharé el sofá.

Dougie descubre que la sonrisa de Danny se hace más pequeña cuando habla de su mujer. Hay cierta melancolía en sus ojos y Dougie siente cómo su cuerpo se llena del intoxicante humo que son los celos.

Tiene a Danny cerca, y aún así sabe que nunca lo tendrá tan cerca como quisiera.

—Sí —murmura Dougie mientras viaja por su memoria a tiempos anteriores—, recuerdo que antes de que os mudarais a Los Ángeles, manchamos sin querer el sofá de tu casa y por mucho que lo limpiamos, Georgia encontró la mancha nada más ver el sofá.

—Recuerdo ese día —Danny parece un poco más contento, un poco menos melancólico—, la mancha era de chocolate y nos pasamos más de una hora intentándola limpiar pero no se iba.

—Pero ahora estás aquí, Dan —Añade Dougie—. Estas en mi casa, y aquí puedes comer en el sofá siempre que quieras. Es una ley nueva que ha puesto el primer ministro, ¿sabes? “Danny puede comer en el sofá de Dougie siempre que quiera” o algo así.

—Pues entonces menudo primer ministro de pacotilla —dice sonriendo.

Dougie pone una película, Danny reniega un poco al principio porque se niega a ver lo que él llama “Pelis para meter mano a las chicas en el cine”, pero finalmente cede.

Comenta el guión con malicia y repite los diálogos de los protagonistas con una voz irritante que solo utiliza para imitar a la gente que le cae mal. Tira varias palomitas al suelo porque se las come a puñados y a veces cuando bebe, se limpia la boca con la mano y aún así, Dougie no puede evitar sonreír.

La película es un poco ñoña pero eso Dougie nunca lo admitiría delante de él para darle la razón, por eso se calla y apoyado en su barriga disfruta del momento mientras siente los dedos de Danny dibujando círculos invisibles en su brazo.

Cuánto había echado de menos a Danny es un misterio que nunca podrá resolver.

Ninguno de los dos llega a ver entera la película. En algún momento entre el enfado de los protagonistas y el beso final, el sueño les vence.


End file.
